


dysfunctional

by Saraga_arts



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abuse, M/M, evil!prince gumball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraga_arts/pseuds/Saraga_arts
Summary: "You keep your mouth shut, vampire." The Prince growled out at Marshall, who was pinned against the wall with a blade to his neck. Marshall had just witness Gumball torture and kill a Candy Citizen, guilty of stealing an apple for her to eat. But of course, Gumball had done this alone, away from the rest but Marshall had just walked in the right moment. To the rest of the Candy Citizens, Gumball was the perfect prince, the best ruler the Land of Aaa could ever have but Marshall knew the truth. Gumball had a cold heart. "Or what?" The Vampire King asked, with a smirk on his face. ((starter))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mature Rp with a friend  
> Evil!Prince Gumball

"or else...? You dare challenge me!? I'll have you dead on the ground just as instantly as I had that piece of candy!" The pink prince spat out through clenched teeth, his intense rage seen clearly through the folds made on his forehead and eyebrows. Pressing the blade further against the other neck, Gumball took a moment to look over the others body, having a cruel and wicked idea pop up in his brain. "Or..." He knew he had to introduce his idea slowly, as not to startle the vampire "we could settle this calmly...? I already have enough blood on my hands, Hm?"

The Vampire King just smirked at him. He always enjoyed seeing the Prince loose his temper but not too much, you'll never know what Gumball would do. As he pressed the blade further against his neck, he raised his chin up at him and hissed, letting the other have a peek of his razor sharp fangs. "Seems reasonable..." He mumbled the response. Prince Gumball trying to talk it out? He knew the other would try to kill him but he had never seen him hesitate before killing someone. Something was up, and he didn't like it.

Gumball smirked triumphantly, pulling the blade away from the vampires’ neck and taking a step or two back "I presume you'll be mature about this and not run off like a filthy coward I've presumed you are" taunting words to keep the vampire, put "want to sit down? Have a seat on the bed and I'll order tea" his tone was sarcastic but it held some sort of actual hospitality -a princely manner he'd been accustomed to.

Marshall glared at him crossing his arms over his chest and began levitating a few inches off the ground, he didn't like to be standing up for a long time. "That's so generous of you." He replied with a dramatic hand over his chest as if he was touched, his tone was sarcastic as well. "Don't waste my time. I have better things to do than to talk to you." His expression went cold.

"Say, Marshall..." Gumball totally dismissed the others mocking words, seeing no use for them in his plan. "What do you have to do anyways? You've lived for millions of years now? and practically have nothing to do, so there's no point in you complaining" he slid the blade into its holster on Gumball's tunic before sneaking his hand in to his own jeans pocket. He casually made his way closer to Marshall, making sure not to seem suspicious and when he was close enough, he took out the royal Crucifix from his pocket and wrapped it around the vampires’ limb -which ever one he could reach first- before pulling the demon down and pinning him to the ground with the holy item still flesh against the vampire

"For your information your 'majesty," He said sarcastically, "I do have a lot of things to do." Like napping, Marshall thought. The way Gumball was acting, he didn't like it and decided it was best for him to leave from there as fast as possible. But before he could do anything he was being pinned to the ground and had something being wrapped around his arm. The crucifix burned like hell against his arm the vampire winced in pain. "G-get off of me!" He hissed at him and tried to push him off kicking his legs. The burn on his arm ached like a red-hot iron against his flesh.

Gumball tied the chain around the holy item and the vampires arm securely, making sure that if he let go, the item wouldn't drop. The next thing he did was push Marshall's arms above his head and pressed them harshly against the ground. "Your schedule has been changed your 'highness', you now have a busy day of suffering! You should've just acted as if you haven't seen anything but no, you had to interfere" Gumball looked around to make sure no one else was looking so he didn't have torture any one else. Once the coast was clear, Gumball dragged two of his fingers down from the tip of Marshall's right jaw to the crook of his neck -locating his pressure point. "I believe you have a pressure point just like any one else, and oh look, you do! Any last words before you faint? Or you quietly want to pass out?"

Marshall began to thrash around, trying to get out of the pink prince's grip but with his arm wounded he couldn't do much. He tensed up a bit at the feeling of Gumball's warm fingers over his skin and glared at him. If only looks could kill. "Yeah, just two little words." He spat his face, the saliva hitting his cheek with a splat and leaking slowly down his face. "Fuck you." He growled out, venom filling his voice.

Gumball instantly closed his eyes -reflexes- and tensed up, breathing in harshly through his nose to control his anger "you. Will regret this." He then jabbed his fingers at that one sensitive spot until the other fainted. Wiping the disgusting liquid away afterwards. "You stupid critter." He got up, called two of his private guards -who knew Gumball's wicked mind- and helped him carry the vampire to his dungeon and chain him up with sterling silver before preparing the dungeon with all of Gumball's 'Toys'.  
Once everything was prepared, Gumball stood in front of the limp body, giving it a hard kick in the gut to wake him up.

Marshall woke up with a yelp leaning forward he coughed up a bit of blood as result of the impact. His red eyes blinked a few times before flickering around studying the unfamiliar room he was in. "Where am I?" He asked tugging at the silver chains, they burned but not as much as the crucifix did. He looked at the prince's 'toys' not really recognizing any of them not having a single clue of what Gumball had in store for him. Licking the metallic liquid off his lips he looked up at the pink prince in confusion.

Gumball stepped back before putting on some rubber gloves "you know; I wouldn't have brought you here if you hadn't spat on me. The most I would've done is broken an arm or two. But now... I'm going to spend weeks with you right here, torturing you to the fullest!" With a turn on his heels, he walked to a table with small daggers, scalpels, and similar objects that would assist him rather then larger one that are all over the walls. He picked up a scalpel and a salt shaker before walking back to the vampire "we'll start small first..."

Marshall looked at Gumball and then at the objects in his hands, he swallowed hard. "Ha-ha, very funny Bubba. You really scared me there for a moment. You can drop the act now and let me go. I know you aren't going to kill me." The vampire chuckled nervously but it faded as quickly as it came. "I will kill you if you try anything." He said in a more confident and serious tone. He wasn't the kind of person who likes to hurt people he has never been; he was just trying to at least frighten the prince a bit.

"Breaking a sweat already? I haven't even started." The prince chuckled slightly, kneeling down in front of the vampire and placing the salt on he ground. "Don't worry though, I won't kill you. But I'll also make sure you won't escape. Therefore, no deaths will be occurring in this dungeon anytime soon." He dragged the scalpel across the vampires’ upper thigh -only cutting the cloth for now- before pulling at the torn pants to give better access to the others flesh. "You can count to three, it's The least I could do for you" he then placed the tip of the blade at the very top and patiently waited for the others countdown.

Marshall watched him carefully cut the fabric of his pants revealing his flesh. He raised an eyebrow at him. "What you think you're doing?" He questioned, thinking that if he wanted to get rid of the pants he could've just unbuttoned them. He just ruined his favorite pair of jeans, but why did he want to get rid of them anyways? "I ain't doing any countdown for you." He mumbled anger filling his voice and something else but he couldn't make out what it was. Was it fear? It couldn't, Marshall was never afraid of anything not even of the candy prince. He was a king for the Lord's sake.

"Fine. You deserve no sympathy from me. I'll do the countdown myself. 3..." He pushed in the tip of the blade, digging it deep enough to draw blood and create a little crater to add salt. "2..." He tilted the blade to the proper angle so it would be easier to cut "3..." He finally dug the blade lower towards the others knee, making sure to be slow and painful. The entire time, his eyes were glued to the vampires features, enjoying his pained expression.

Marshall clenched his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows in pain. His body ache and shook slightly, he took deep breaths trying to reduce the pain Gumball was causing him. He let out a small laugh in between grunts that was slowly turning into a hysterical one. "3, 2...3? Your majesty, I thought it was 1, 2, 3." He chuckled maintaining eye contact with the other at all times. "How do you expect me to be afraid of you if you can't even say the numbers in order."

"Can't a man have his fun? I'm going to keep repeating the numbers 2 and 3 until either you beg me to stop and plead for your mercy or until you pass out, either one works. Now, where were we? 2..." Gumball picked up the shaker and unscrewed its caps, sticking his fingers in to the crystals and pinching some out "3..." He then forced his fingers into the small incision with force, ripping the wound further open.

Gumball got him shaking from the way he was hurting him, his fingers inside him were driving him crazy. It hurt yes but it gave him a weird sensation that he couldn't explain. He turned his head away from him and shut his eyes closed, trying to keep the other from seen his pained expression. "2..." He said in between clenched teeth and tugged at the chains on his wrists.

Gumball stopped, taken back at Marshall's word. "Did you...?" Gumball's confused expression quickly twisted into a wicked smirk "enjoying ourselves are we...? Didn't expect that." He chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of the wound, about to wipe them aside until he got an idea. "Lick it off. Obey and you'll get what you want, Hm?" Gumball forced Marshall's face towards himself by his hair before placing two bloodied fingers at his lips "try anything funny and I'll make sure you won't enjoy any thing else."

Marshall's face shifted from shock to disgust at Gumball's words and turned his head away from him. "You sick bastard." He hissed and swore if he got any closer he would suck the living candy out of him. "I'm not a dog to obey your every command. I'm not one of your people." He mumbled glaring at the other, shooting daggers at him. "I'm a King, you can't treat me like this!"

"A king with out a kingdom, is no king at all!" He scoffed, disgusted at Marshall's remarks. "If you have such pride in your kingship, you should take better care of it!" He grabbed the scalpel once again and dug it deep into the untouched thigh, twisting and turning to dig a deep enough well before pulling it out and tilting the entire remnants of the bottle into the wound, adding any remaining salt into to the other thigh. "My people love me. 'This' side of me is a defence mechanism. Do you even know how much work running a kingdom is!? If it was as easy as how you ran your mouth, I'd be ruling this world!" He furiously stood up, making his way to the table once again and trashing around the objects, looking for a specific item that would make sure to make the vampire uncomfortable for the night.

"Son of a..!" Marshall threw his head back with a small sharp scream of pain. The beads of blood rolled down his legs and into the ground making a small puddle of his own blood. His blood was darker and thicker than the one of regular people and a bit more bitter to the taste. "I hate you! When I get out of this place I'll tell everyone! Everyone will know what you really are, a monster. I'll tell Fiona too, oh yes I will. She'll get rid of you!" He shouted at the prince, hatred and anger filling his voice. He was getting tired of Gumball's games and wanted to get out of there. He pulled at the chains again but this time with more force, actually trying to break them. "If she doesn't then I will. I will kill you with my own hands!"

"You're pathetic... Tell me who everyone will believe? A loving prince or a hated vampire like you?" Gumball let out a chuckle at the others attempt to escape. "You're not going to escape. Not until I'm done with you!" Gumball brought back a medium sized bowl with ice water inside. His other hand held a rag and a spiked ball gag. He walked over to the vampire, kneeling, placing all the things in front of him before standing back up. "Do you want your wounds to be cleaned? Or you're willing for Them to get infected and kill you? Either way, it’s not going to be pleasant. This is the last time I'll give you a choice, obey and I'll go easy. It's as simple as that." He picked up the gag and examined its sharpness, pricking his finger in the process on accident. "Ow...!" He hissed in annoyance but smirked once he looked back the vampire "I see you have a big mouth; this will make sure you won't be able to talk again"

'Fionna would believe me.' Marshall thought with a frown. "Just imagine how the candy people would feel about you when they know the truth of how a 'great' prince you really are." He said sarcastically and looked down at his wounds on his thighs. "They'll be afraid of you... They'll hate you and you'll lose everything... but as for me, I ain't afraid of a sadist pink prince like you. You would have to try harder than this to break me, so give me your best shot." He said with furrowed eyebrows as a smirk curled up on the corner of his lip. "And as for the wounds... Shove that rag up your arse while you drown on that water, you three-inch fool." 


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball was loosing his patience. He wasn't going to deal with this. "And what will you say? That I tortured you? Tied you up and made you look pathetic? You're a demonic being and I, mere gum. How in the globs name would they believe I would do this to you and as for shoving this up my 'arse', I think I'd rather shove it up yours!" He held the cloth and smacked it across the vampires face before kneeling down and starting to unbutton the others shirt "and whilst I'm at that, I can pull out my Whip. Oh! Or even get the car battery! Yes...!" He spoke to himself in delight, as his annoyed face turned to pure evil. "I can and will do whatever I must to keep my kingdom. I did not suffer all those years for some one as selfish as you to come and ruin it for me!"

"I have evidence of the torture you're putting me through. Did you forget? I have two bleeding holes on my thighs, a crucifix and silver chains burning my flesh. And who hates me enough to do this to me? It all points to you and not to mention that the last place I was seen was at the entrance of your palace." Marshall watched him unbutton his shirt. "You didn't think this through, did you? And who cares if your people don't believe me, I know people that would love to burn your kingdom to the ground along with you. I can sell you to Satan for a single corn chip in return."

"Do it." Gumball looked up at the vampire with no emotion in his features "can't do anything you're saying until you're free. I can do whatever I say, as I say it. I can have your home burnt to the ground. That cave has good sugar crystals anyways, perfect for me. I can tie off any trades with the night-o-sphere that they depend on. I'm sure Mrs. Abadeer won't be so happy about that. Where as selling my soul to Satan comes, butterscotch butler and Satan herself have been best buddies for far too Long. Peppermint also knows about what I do and is in charge of keeping this hidden. As we speak, she's already spread propaganda against you and in about another hour or so, you'll be dead to the world for treasoning against my kingdom." Gumball ripped open the remaining shirt and slid it off Marshall's shoulders "who hasn't thought things through now?" A devious smirk grew on Gumball's lips as he moved to Marshall's pants, unbuttoning them before completely removing them with the help of his scalpel, leaving the vampire in bare garments. "All the pity I was supposed to give to you is gone. All you have left to do is suffer and scream." Gumball moved back and stood up, checking his watch as he removed his gloves. "Hmm, I don't have enough time to do much today... I'll come back tomorrow... But I can't just let you off the hook. I still have at least 5 minutes..."

"What do you achieve from all of this? You're going to violate me and then what? You'll kill me? For what, I wasn't even going to tell anyone." He admitted, he wasn't going to tell anyone. Marshall, as a chaotic neutral, he just couldn't bring himself to give a damn. "It's not like it was the first time I ever saw you hurting your people. I remember that old lollipop lady...Man, I have to admit that was the cruelest thing I've ever seen. Still I kept my mouth shut. Maybe I should've had said something about it, then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation." He looked to the ground, he never thought he would be one of Gumball's victims. He remembered all the victims -the ones that he witnessed- of the candy prince. Children, adults, all perish at his hand and the last thing they all saw was that ugly, pink face. "Just get it over with already." He said with a sigh.

Gumball was shocked to say the least; he hadn't had known that the vampire had seen so many of his attacks. The prince rose his hand up high to hit the vampire "you son of a-..." Before he could continue any further, the doors -behind Marshall- burst open to reveal and out of breath butterscotch butler "s-sire! It's the fire kingdom... Again!" Gumball's eyes grew wide and shut close right after. He took a deep breath in through his nose, before nodding the butler away and trying to regain his cool. Random mumbles escaped his lips as he moved around the dungeon, cleaning it up and bringing normal water instead of ice -so the ice and salt wouldn't react- and sat in front of the vampire. He took the rag and gently started to clean the wound, making sure that no further pain would be put on to the vampire. He was evil, sure, but he didn't want to be like that. He was forced as a child to do things that no one would dare think of, that now effected how he dealt with things. Even through The cruelest of moments, Gumball's sanity sometimes still seeped through, this moment being one of them. The frustration and overwhelming stress that he'd just received with that news had made him lose focus on torturing, but instead went to caring and gentle touches like he might have wanted in a situation like this. As long as Marshall didn't question him, Gumball wouldn't notice

Marshall closed his eyes ready to get the blow across his face but was rewarded by gentle warm hands cleaning his aching wounds. He was taken aback by Gumball's sudden actions and wondered what happened to the savage prince from a few minutes ago. He wanted to question him but decided against it, afraid of triggering him. The vampire sighed and opened his eyes looking down at the hands working on his thighs. His body was trembling uncontrollably from the pain and the cold air of the dungeon against his exposed torso, but not much from pain like before. His lower half was becoming numb and he could feel that he was going to lose conscious soon. He was so tired.

Gumball noticed the others shivering once he'd finished, he looked over the wounds once again before placing his hands over them -pressing harshly this time- before standing up "you're a vampire. Heal it yourself. As for the cold, I can't do squat about that. You're in a dungeon." His normal cold demeanour was back, bringing with it the lack of care for the others well being. He went behind the demon and tightened the chains on him to a lot more uncomfortable way, making sure that he'd barely get sleep at night. "Here you go, this will keep you distracted from the cold" he let out a little chuckle "good night Marshall. Oops! Forgot something..." He picked up the spiked ball gag and then yanked Marshall's head back by his hair, forcing his mouth open by making him scream before he forced the painful ball into his mouth and locking it in place "now, each time you speak or scream, this will remind you what your place is." He turned to leave but before he did, he yanked on the chains -twisting the others arm to near Breakage- and let out a sinister chuckle before finally leaving.

Marshall screamed out in pain but was muffled by the spiked ball gag now in his mouth, painfully piercing at the corners of his lips and mouth causing him to bleed followed by a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks. He could feel his bones twisting and cracking, he swore his arm was going to break at any moment. Clenching his jaw, the vampire buried his fangs into the ball trespassing the material of whatever it was made of and glared at the other from the corner of his eyes with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. He was trying to act tough but in reality he was in agony. The silver chains were digging into his skin which now showed the muscle underneath and a bit of white -only if looking closely. Blood dripped from his wrists to the ground, joining the puddle of blood from his thighs.

Gumball could care less if he got glared at, closing the door harshly afterwards to show his lack of care.   
Twenty-four hours passed since then before Gumball returned. A bottle in his hand and some sort of letter in the other as he walked in -locking the door once he was inside. He was clearly drunk, this obvious in the way he walked and occasionally hiccupped. He went and sat right in front of Marshall. His back was up against the wall with one knee up and the hand with the letter on his knee   
"Morning sunshine~ -hic- sleep well...? Oops! For-got something..." He placed the two items on either side before crawling -on all fours- over to the vampire, removing the gag gently "you enjoyed this, didn't you? Probably did knowing you..." He chuckled slightly before sitting back and waiting for a response.

When he came back, Marshall was struggling to fall asleep and was able to get a little sleep but woke up as soon as he heard footsteps approaching over to him. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by none other than the candy prince. He narrowed his eyes and growled dangerously at him, anger growing inside him. "Let me go..." The vampire hissed clenching his fists. Marshall didn't look too well he had dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, he was bleeding from multiple places of his body and he couldn't feel a few of his limps. He was a bloody mess and not to mention he was starving. He could eat anything and anyone at this point without thinking it twice. He was like a dog that haven't been fed for a few days. "now..."

"Hush, pet. Now... -hic- do you want food? I've got a large variety waiting for you behind that door if you're willing to obey. I'll even changed these -hic- ropes to something less painful? A demon trap endured rope? Had it specially made -hic- made and I guarantee it won't hurt, only stop you from breaking free." Gumball cupped the others cheeks as he rubbed soft circles on them and examined the dark circles "looks like you need sleep to... You can have it all! IF... You obey... Other then that, this goes -hic- back in Your mouth and you stay in here for another day..." Gumball moved back and grabbed the bottle of red wine before messily gulping some of its remains, a droplet trickling down his chin. He removed the bottle from his mouth with a sigh of satisfaction and a hiccup of his drunk state. "I give you what you want, if you give me what I want. A pet."

"I'm not a pet for anyone or you and I certainly won't obey any of your commands. You should be obeying me after all I am a king and you're just a prince..." Marshall mumbled, he had to be careful with what he says. He looked at the bottle of wine and then back at Gumball. "Why should I trust you? You're drunk. You may say otherwise when you're sober. And why do you want me as your 'pet'? You can get anyone else! I'm not special." He looked down. He kind of liked the idea of the ropes… And he Didn't want to spend another day with that gag on.

"You won't die.... You won't leave like everyone else... I can slit your throat with a knife and you'll survive... Heck. I can stab you in the heart with a silver blade but the only thing that can kill you... Is day light and a stake to the heart... You know hell as much as I do how suffering, loneliness is..." The prince was slowly starting to sober up, each word that revealed his emotion bringing him his sanity back. He grabbed the letter from behind him -folded in to a slim rectangle- and waved it in front of the vampire with rage shown on his face. "His great grandfather, was indebted to me for saving his sorry ass and he has the balls to declare war against me!?" He chucked the paper aside, disregarding it as he picked up the bottle once again, taking more sips from it until only a single sip was left. Only then did he set it aside. "Now listen here. I've been patient enough with you, you fucking bastard. It's either you obey or you don't. Final time, after this I swear, I'm not giving You any more chances!" He growled out lowly, both annoyance and rage ringing in his voice. He looked over the demon one last time before running his hands harshly against the chains, pressing them further against his skin to further provoke the answer that was best suited to the prince.

Marshall gasped and winced in pain clenching his fists while turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes, signs of pain. Letting out a shaky breath, the vampire glared at the other in the eyes, his expression a mix of pure anger and pain. "No." He denied firmly not fearing the consequences of his decision. "I'm no pet, I'm a king." He growled out and his eyes began to glow a very bright red. He was about to shape shift into one of his multiple monster forms, he was sure he was going to be able to escape from there if he did. He's teeth grew longer and sharper while the bones in his back shift and crack into place. "And I shall be treated like one!"

Gumball looked un-amused at the vampire, sighing in annoyance before removing the crucifix from the others arm in one swift movement and placing it against the demons forehead, reciting biblical verses to return Marshall back in to his normal form.  
Once Marshall had calmed down again, he left the heirloom (crucifix) against Marshall's head, wrapping it there so he wouldn't be able to turn back in to anything. "Your attempts sicken me." He reached for his bottle again, drinking the last sip before Pulling the bottle away from his mouth and looking at it in disgust "this empty bottle's almost just as useless as you!" He smashed the bottle in rage on the ground, shattering half the bottle. "But still more Useful then the so called 'king of Vampires'" he forced the sharp side of the bottle in to the revealing flesh of the others arm as deep as he could before dragging the bottle down and creating a deep wound. He twisted the bottle for good measure before pulling it out and repeating it on the other arm and getting up. Looking over the vampire one last time, he walked out of the dungeon and brought back a tray of assorted reds and sat against the against wall -in front of Marshall- with them. "Boy, am I hungry. And look at all these delicious, mouth watering goods! Mm! ~" he slowly started eating an apple as he made sounds delight just so Marshall would grow hungrier.

Marshall screamed in agony as he was forced to turn back to normal after he was half done with his transformation following by another cry when the glass forcefully entered his body. He tried squirming away from him but for no use. He hanged his head forward in exhaustion feeling the blood run down his face and arms. Marshall was sure that the crucifix was going to leave a very nasty mark on his forehead. A vampire with a 'tattoo' of a cross on his forehead, you don't see that everyday. His stomach growled pleading to be fed but he shook his head. Pleading for food was too low for him. "I hope you choke on that." He growled and turned his head looking elsewhere. He had a feeling that he needed to tell Gumball something but thanks for the torment he was going through he had forgotten about it. Now the thought filled his head making his heart ache.

Gumball sat there munching on his food, emotionally drained from everything that had been going on recently above the dungeons. He had no one to tell his problems and let out the bottled up problems. Marshall was the only outlet to let it all out. He chewed on his food as he watched the vampire squirm in pain. He placed another strawberry in his mouth as he heard the others stomach rumble, smirking at the others ignorance. "You won't survive at this rate you know..." He swallowed what he had Before putting another strawberry in his mouth and placing the tray aside. He crawled closer to Marshall -chewing at the fruit- before cupping Marshall's cheeks and lifting his head up. He took a moment to examine the gorgeous ruby eyes that belonged to the vampire before shutting his eyes softly, kissing vampire with the same gentleness he had shown the other day whilst cleaning his wounds. Before the kiss could be recognized as a Kiss, Gumball pushed the fruit -and alcohol- from his mouth in to the others, force feeding him in a way. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling away and licking the others lips for any spillage that might have happened. The entire time, being careful that Marshall wouldn't be able to bite him.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall froze in place with his eyes widen. He didn't return the kiss but did no struggle against it. Honestly he couldn't, he was too shocked to react. He didn't even try to bite to begin with. Once he returned to reality, he spat out the food onto the ground -or at least the ones that he didn't swallowed- and looked at him in disgust. "What is wrong with you?!" He mumbled and looked down trying to hide his flushed face. His heart was speeding up so he took deep breaths to calm it. "That was disgusting..."

"Don't lie to yourself" he laughed a little, moving back "I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me either... You just... Never mind." Gumball looked away, running a hand through his hair as he re-thought his last actions. He really didn't know why he did it, the vampire just seemed so appealing in that moment, he couldn't help himself. Once he'd regained himself a little from his flustered moment, his mood went back to his cruel nature "no! No I'm not sorry! I can't believe I did that, Stupid alcohol! That's all the food you're getting! I'll come back tomorrow and if you still don't give in... I'll have to try something big on you!" He stood up and quickly rushed out the dungeon, leaving everything he'd brought, behind.

Marshall watched as Gumball left the dungeon not really surprised of his change of mood. He looked at the tray of fruits and sighed as his stomach rumbled again. Leaning forward he tried to grab one of the strawberries with his mouth. He winced as the chains went deeper causing him to bleed more. He gave up after a few tries with a huff and decided it was best for him to try and sleep now that the prince had left. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a deep sleep dreaming he was back home snuggling his pet cat Shwabelle and playing his guitar without worries of getting tortured by the candy prince.

Rather then arriving a whole day later, he came back the next morning. He didn't care if Marshall was awake or not as he started thrashing around with the bigger forms of torture methods before settling with a simple yet extremely painful one. What it needed was a car battery, alligator clips, barbed wire (spiked wire), a hammer and two nails. Gumball wanted to look for silver nails but all he could find were normal steel ones. With a defeated sigh, he took what he had and placed them in front of Marshall -not to close though. Before slapping the vampire as hard as he could to wake him up "that’s... From before"

Marshall woke up instantly, the slap leaving a little bruise on his cheek. If he wasn't pale before, he was now. The silver metal had dug deep enough until there was nothing left but bone, he couldn't feel his hands and even thought he wasn't going to be able to use them again. That thought scared him. He looked at the objects Gumball had brought back and winced at the thought of what he was going to do. "P-please stop this..." He plead looking into the other's eyes. "I swear I won't say anything about this... just please... let me go." He thought of thinks he could say to convince him. "We can act like all of this never happened. That you never tied me down here or that you stabbed me with broken glass..." He looked down. 'Or that you kissed me.' He didn't dare say that thought out loud.

"Lee, you know what I want. I'm not going to take up any other offer. Look at yourself, you're barely surviving. I can even see your bones now..." He kneeled down in front of Marshall with an evil smirk before lifting the vampires chin up with his finger "I'm sure you've seen these items already, so now, before I use them. I'll tell you what lol be doing" he picked up the nails and hammer "these nails will be hammered in to your knee cap" he placed the items down before showing the barbed wire and battery "I'll wrap this around the nails, knees and thighs before attaching this battery to the nails and electrocuting you countless times until you pass out. Now it's either this or you become my pet? It's a pretty obvious decision to make. And besides, there's no way I know for sure you're not lying to me. I'm not because I have the rope here, so as soon as you agree, you'll be living a lot more 'peacefully' then this"

"I..." He looked down contemplating his two options, either way it wasn't going to end well for him but with one he had a chance to survive, maybe. Marshall sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll become your pet just please...m-my hands... untie my hands... I can't feel them." He said weakly with a hint of panic in his voice. "I can't move them either..." He whispered and tried moving his fingers but couldn't, not even the slightest.

Gumball's face lit up with delight as he frantically cleaned everything up from in front of Marshall and brought in a trolley, parking it right beside Marshall. He scavenged through it as he looked for a specific collar. Once he found it, he placed it around Marshall's neck and closed it in place. It wasn't bad, it looked kind of nice on Marshall. It was a black leather with demon trap symbols all around it. The prince bit his thumb until it bled before pressing his thumb on to Marshall's wound -mixing the blood- right after that, smearing a tiny bit of the mixed blood on to the collar "this collar right here, makes sure you won't be able to run away from me. You won't be able to take it off, only I will be able to and I have to be conscious -and in the right mind- to be able to remove it. You won't be able to run away and if you even get the thought of doing so, the collar will momentarily make your body feel as though it's burning." Gumball slowly started unchaining Marshall right after, keeping his body Pressed against the vampires so he wouldn't fall. Once all the chains were off, Gumball happily laid Marshall down and gently started treating all of Marshall's wounds with special ointments he'd borrowed from pepper. "We wouldn't have gone through all this if you had just agreed earlier, now would we?"

Marshall sighed in relief and watched Gumball treat him. "And we wouldn't have gone through all this if you had just let me go before, now would we?" He mocked him and then let out a sigh in relief turning his head away to stare at the wall. An idea popped into his head and he bit his lip, looking at the prince a mischievous way. "What will I have to start calling you? Master? 'Oh master Gumball' or 'Lord Gumball'? No, no, master sounds way better... Oh 'master' Gumball, how did you got all of this items made in such a short time? It's almost like you already had them and had all of this planned already. Where you planning on kidnapping me all along? Oh 'master', did you had a little man-crush on me? I wouldn't blame you if you do, I'm irresistible." He praised himself.

A dark blush arose Gumball's cheek as he gawked at Marshall in disbelief. Shocked that Marshall would catch on. He did not plan to kidnap the vampire, but he did have all those items in advance just in case he'd ever need to catch the vampire -since he did feel like he was being watched through out all his murders and the only one who could go invisible or hide well enough to not be detected was Marshall. Though his 'hunch' wasn't a good enough reason to go capture him.  
The prince took another Few minutes to stare at the demon in front of him before clearing his throat and gaining his composure. "Master will do...." The naughty thoughts that ran through Gumball's mind after wasn't what he'd expected, but he couldn't stop them from coming -which only made his cheeks brighter. "I..." He took a deep breath before sighing, calming his mind and his blush before speaking. "There's no need to lie to you anymore... Yes, I did... But I had not intended to kidnap you... They were just precautions The only reason I didn't let you go early is because you're not trustable -still aren't in fact- and I do not have a 'man crush' on you" lies "though...." Gumball stopped his cleaning and looked over Marshall's body with the wrong intentions "I'll let you heal up though" an evil smirk grew on Gumball's lips again before he started to clean and stitch the wounds back closed.

The feeling in his hands was slowly coming back and following with the movement as well. He sighed and looked up at the prince and then turned his head towards the exit. The way out of that miserable place. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath followed by a sighed, he at least had to try now that he wasn't chained up. Using the little strength, he had tried and turned invisible but only for a matter of seconds. He wasn't strong enough to maintain that form for much longer. Marshall tried again this time staying less time. It was like a flash light turning on and off. He wasn't strong enough to stand up either so he didn't even bother to try, he only kept doing this making Gumball's stitching way harder. He was planning on using this ability to get out of- he shook this thought out of his head. It would only bring more trouble for him if he tried to escape.

Gumball watched as Marshall became visible and invisible again, getting annoyed really fast by it. "Fine. I won't stitch you up then!" He stabbed the needle in to Marshall's arm as pay back before pulling it away and setting all the cleaning supplies away   
"you hungry? I've got food for you here" he opened the cart that he had brought and opened the bottom section to reveal the food stored in it "but the only way you can have this, is if you ate it like I fed you before, go it? ~"

"Eww, no. I'm not a bird for you to feed me that way." He hissed "What's wrong with you, seriously? Did something happen to you? When you were little? Because someone with a healthy childhood wouldn't act the way you do. Something really bad happened to you. You're fucked up." Marshall chuckled hinting a bit of mockery in his voice. "Let me guess, mother dropped you when you were little and fell on your head? No, it has to be way worse than that." He paused for a moment, thinking of what could've had happened. "Daddy didn't loved you enough? Or he did love you more than enough? Either way it's bad but don't worry because I understand." He smirked but it faded as quickly as it came. "But that's no excuse for you to treat me this way."

Gumball's eyes widened in shock, rage, fury and hurt. Images from his past flashed in front of his eyes. His body trembled and his shocked face retorted back anger. A single tear escaped his eyes as he grabbed the knife the he was going to use to cut the food and stabbed it straight in to Marshall's stomach "you have... You have no idea what I've been through...!! The shit I've gone through...!!" He twisted the knife "can't talk shit now can you!? All you ever gone through is losing that stupid ice Hag and your father! Even they still love and care for you properly, if you had even spent a day as-..." He shut up, finding it useless to continue. He pulled the knife back out and gripped it tighter. "You're not like the others, that's why I kept you alive" that wasn't the only reason "now there's no point... You're pathetic. I hate you...!" He screamed out, trembling further.

His eyes widen and opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He didn't expect him to do that. Marshall looked down at the new wound in his body and placed a trembling hand over it putting a bit of pressure, the pain was indescribable. He felt like he wasn't going to pass this one. He needed to tell him now that he had the chance. “I...I.." But he was scared "...I used to like you..." he mumbled and lowered his head in shame. "I used to follow you almost everywhere, of course you never noticed. Sometimes I would have come too close to you and you would turn back to see who was there but even then wouldn't see me since I wasn't visible... Then there were the nights were you fell asleep on your table and I laid you down on your bed. You look different when you sleep. I see a beauty I don't see in you when you're awake. You look calm, peaceful...happy... I-I came that day to tell you...to confess my love to you. I didn't care about the consequences back then, I really thought I loved you. I even brought you something. It was in the back pocket of my pants, it's probably broken now. It was an ice rose in a tiny glass box, Ice Queen helped me made it for you. I thought you liked small things... "he paused for a moment before continuing "All of that doesn't matter anymore...I don't know why I ever thought I liked you, maybe it was curiosity? I don't even know anymore all I know is that I don't feel that way anymore. Why should I love someone who does this to me? Someone who does this has no heart therefore cannot love..."

Gumball's eyes widened at the others little story. He didn't know what to say, he'd messed up everything -but this wasn't the first time he'd killed the one he loved. His hands trembled, dropping the knife in his grip as he softly went to go pick up the others pants. Gumball made sure his back was to Marshall before he looked in the back pocket, only to reveal the shattered rose in the back pocket "you... You weren't lying..." The taffy princes voice was awfully quiet, as though if he spoke any Louder, he'd break something once again.  
At this point, Marshall had already broken a few of Gumball's walls and this broken object was the last thing to push him over. His dainty fingers held the gift to his chest with one hand as the other cupped his mouth -still trying to figure things out. The pressure from all the activities that happened out side of his dungeon and inside it was to much to handle at this point, causing him to curl over and burst in to sobs. With each passing second, More and more guilt built up inside him. He could have been happy with Marshall... He could have dated him with out him know his ugly truth... He could've finally been loved for who he was and not what he'd become to be -both a monster and prince. His sobs weren't stopping at any moment and he sure as hell knew that Marshall didn't have long anymore, he needed to confess his side, clarify to at least one person why he was so fucked up. He gently placed the Rose back on ground before hurriedly Shuffling over to Marshall and holding-... He was about to, but he didn't deserve to. His hands that reached out to touch the other pulled back over on to his lap as he let his tears fall down even faster, shutting his eyes tightly so he didn't have to see what he'd done or the pained look on the other. "Can I tell you something...? Think of it as a c-clarification to... To this..." He chocked on his sobs a bit, hurriedly wiping his tears away so he could look some what proper, but the more he Did that, the more he broke down. Everything inside him was just shutting down and wanted to just lay down and get some sleep, forget that this ever happened and wake up to be pestered by Marshall the next morning. "I... Liked-... Loved you... For the longest of time now.... B-but I'm afraid... Of you... Of me! What I've become! I didn't want to be this...! I didn't wish to be treated like I was as a child... If only that star I wished upon every night as a child would have heard me..." He tried Laughing at his sick joke but it didn't work, he just choked on more of his tears as he coughed a bit. "You're probably really happy seeing me like this... Many would be..." He let out a sigh "I just... I really want to apologize... I... I regret doing this... I wish at least you... -out of the entire universe- hadn't had seen the monster I've become... If it makes you feel any better... I had to drink until I passed out in regret of what I do on a daily basis... But my kingdoms all I have left and I It has to be perfect... This was the only way my twelve-year-old scarred mind could think of...." He finally looked up at Marshall hoping that he'd forgiven him. Who was he kidding though? He would never ever be forgiven. He looked down at the ground for a moment before slowly lifting his hand and undoing the little buckle on the collar, opening it and letting it fall to the ground. "With your remaining strength... Do whatever you want... I won't stop you..." He pushed the knife closer to Marshall, giving him the opportunity to stab him if he pleased "lastly, thank you... Thank you for the Rose... I truly loved it...." He whispered before letting his eyes shut once again and brace himself for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall was shocked by Gumball's confession. He did not expect the prince to like him back. He looked at him suspiciously, still not believing him. Perhaps it was one of his tricks, as he did the first time. The vampire tensed up when the other took a hold of the knife and placing it near him. He looked at him with narrowed eyes, he was sure that those tears were fake. If he was in love with him from the beginning, why did he made him suffer so much? That would only make Marshall hate him. He looks at the blade and hesitated before sitting up slowly placing his elbow on the ground and leaning his weight on it. Inhaling sharply before moving the hand he had pressed on his wound and taking the handle of the knife tightly. He frowned staring at the blade of the knife with anger and hatred showing on his face. He looked again at the other after a few seconds and slowly lifted the knife. He then threw it across the room following with a clank upon contact with the ground. "I ... I-I'm not like you ... I'm not a murderer." He said quietly not having the strength nor the desire to speak any louder. "Nobody deserves to die, not even you..." He mumbled and coughed up a little blood before losing his strength and fall to his side.

Gumball tensed up and shut his eyes tighter when he heard the blade being picked up, mentally preparing him self not to attack back when Marshall would stab him. Though, he did not expect Marshall to toss the knife aside, causing him to shoot his eyes open once the clanking came to ear shot.   
He watched the vampire in confusion, taken back by his words. "What do you-...?" Be fore he could finish, he saw the others body following over and his first reaction was to pull the vampire in to his lap It all happened to fast for Gumball to comprehend but once he could, Marshall's body was leaning against his own and his taffy arms were snaked around the wounded torso in a comforting grip. He didn't bother pushing Marshall away, like the feeling of the others skin against his own. He had only read in books that another's touch could be awfully comforting, never had he actually felt it. Ever since how his father had 'touched' him, he forbids anyone from touching his personal belongings, let Alone himself. A soft smile arose on Gumball's lips as he hugged him slightly tighter but the smile fell just as quickly as it came. 'He's to close! he's to close! No! He's to close!" Those words repeated in his head like a chant as his grip instantly fell off the vampires, fear ringing through him. His whole body clamped up and froze, causing him to hyperventilate quietly. He tried ignoring it the best he could but with each passing second, it was making it difficult to think and was just Pushing him to cry further.   
He swallowed hard, trying his best not to move even when he breathed -less contact the better. "Wh.... What do you mean...? E-everyone who does bad... HAS to be punished... No matter what... B-but I... I wasn't... But to you... I was... So why...?" This was the way he was forced to think. Ever since his mother passed away during labour, his father blamed the taffy male and 'punished' him for it. Drilling it in to the child's head that he was a mistake and all that Do wrong _WILL_ and _SHALL_ be punished, doesn't matter by who.

Marshall let him hold him but he didn't return the action. He was tired. Of this, of the room where he was in... of Gumball. But in a few minutes everything was going to be over. He didn't move, he stayed there almost motionless in the trembling arms of the prince, being forced to inhale his sweet aroma. It made his stomach rumble, he was starving! He turned his gaze to the side and stared blankly at the floor with his ruby eyes half-closed thinking of different things. He looked at him from the corner of his eye and let out a sigh before answering in a low, tired and pained tone. "E-everyone deserves a second chance ... no matter what you've done ... steal, murder ... everyone deserves another chance, even you ..." Now he was looking in to his eyes, those beautiful purple eyes that made him melt from only the gaze. He smiled softly at him and closed his eyes a little more. "H-has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world? And believe me, I-ve seen enough ..." And with that he closed his eyes completely and his chest stopped falling and raising. He had stopped breathing.

Gumball stared back in to the others heavenly eyes, getting lost in to its scarlet aura before the others words snapped him out "wha-...?" Once again, he was interrupted by the other and again, this caused Gumball to panic "Marshall...? Marshall!?" He held him tightly, calling in one of his guards "guards!! Guards! Come and help me!!" Gumball shouted, finally wrapping his arms around the other tightly to hold him "no, no, no, no, stay with me Marshall, no, no, no!" He repeated as the guards Helped the prince pick the vampire up and carry him to the royal infirmary. Once the vampire was there, the guards were ordered to clean the dungeon up. The prince wasn't happy at all right now, nor was he anywhere near stable, even still, he patched up the vampire as he tried his hardest to not weep for him. He hadn't had stabbed him with a stake to the heart, nor had he used a silver knife so why was he not breathing?! Questions like those rang through his mind until he finished. And even when He'd taken his seat next to the others bed, he still couldn't stop the guilt. In his life he's killed so many people and for none of them had he cried this much for. Apologies escaped from him in slight whispers as he laid his head in the edge of the bed, hoping that the vampire would wake up any moment now and this would all be another one of his pranks that he'd played on him before.

Darkness, that's the next thing he remembered. It was dark, it was cold, but he didn't fear that place. He knew exactly where he was. He was a demon he doesn't have a soul therefore he cannot be saved nor sent to hell, his existence can only be destroyed and it was going to happen. But he didn't fear his fate, even if he did it was inevitable. Floating in that black void, he didn't feel pain anymore nor hunger and all of his wounds where healed up without leaving any scars. He pretty much didn't feel anything actually. He was gone but he could still hear Gumball's weeping. Why was he crying anyways? What did he expect from him? He tortured him and even stabbed him but he didn't expect the vampire to die at some point? He actually didn't die because of the knife only, it was not silver, but because of the blood loss from all of his wounds. He tried ignoring him but what really got his attention was his apologies. He was apologizing? Even if he hated him the most, he couldn't help but want to hold him close and comfort him but now he couldn't. He was already gone and he didn't know how to go back or if he even could.

"This is pathetic...." He mumbled to himself as he sat up. Fuck. He wasn't thinking straight at all; his mind was going in fifty different directions but they all ended at Marshall. What was he thinking?! How could he let his emotions out so easily like that?! With a sigh, he trudged to his lab, dismissing any staff members that asked about his well being with a wave of his hand. Red, puffy eyes, stained cheeks and lack of will was more then enough to scream out that he wasn't ok but once the Staff was dismissed, they had no right to question again. Gumball scanned his eyes through out the room once, standing still and looking at all the inventions he'd made. Maybe if he wasn't such a monster, he could've put these in science fairs or events instead of keeping them for his own cruel purposes. But in the end, the monster remains... He was given another chance by Marshall so he'd decided to give the vampire another chance as well. He dragged his feet to one of his least used inventions, a small device that could erase a certain part of someone's memory with a click of a button. This was how he thought Marshall would be better off, even happier with out ever meeting or knowing about the princes' existence, maybe even go out with Fionna like he originally wanted too. Something about that thought made Gumball's heart ache -or what he had of a heart- he just didn't like that thought. That wasn't his concern anymore though... He clutched the small device tightly before making his Way back to the infirmary and checking on the vampire statistics. If it were a normal patient, a simple shock would bring them back but seeing that Marshall was a vampire, demon and even partially human, he wasn't sure if that would work on him. He had nothing to lose anymore now... With a defeated sigh, Gumball placed the device in his pocket before grabbing the two shockers and rubbing them together to create friction. Marshall's shirt was already off, giving Gumball enough space to just Press down the iron like devices on to the bare skin. Seconds later, he pulled away and repeated this three times, hoping that he'd wake up but if he didn't after the third.... There was no way Marshall was going to return.

The first two attempts did not work at all, Marshall still had not returned and honestly he didn't want to return. Why return? It was good in the void. He didn't felt hunger or sleep, or cold or heat, just a little lonely but it was better that way. Nobody was going to ask about him when he was gone and nobody was going to miss him either. Maybe Fionna would but he doubts it. Everyone hated him but he didn't blame them for that, it was his fault after all. There was only one person in all the land of AAA who probably would miss him and that person was Gumball ... And speaking of sweet prince ... The third and final shock forced him back and he opened his crimson eyes taking a deep breath almost automatically. His nails dug into the mattress of the bed while his eyes flickered around the room trying to grasp where he was now until his eyes met the purple ones of the candy prince. He hissed at him without thinking about it showing his sharp fangs ready to attack at any moment if the other tried anything to harm him. "Why didn't you just let me go?!"

"I'M SORRY!! I-I'm so... So sorry..." Gumball had been so glad Marshall was awake but his sudden out burst had shocked him. Was Marshall wanting to die after what he'd done that badly? All Gumball wanted Marshall to do was submit to him so he wouldn't have to kill him -he wasn't going to kill regardless- and he could have Marshall as his own. Selfish, yes. But it was the only way he could've had Marshall and now... He couldn't even have him close as a friend, let alone as a lover like he wanted. "I-I'm going to make this better... I promise..." He had used all his energy on stopping himself from crying and now he had no more, causing endless streams of tears to fall down his eyes. He cautiously took out the decisive "this won't hurt you... I swear... This will only erase your memory of me... As for your wounds, I've put -hic- ointment on it to help heal it faster, about 30 min if human/candy. Since y-you're a vampire, you'll be healed a lot faster -15 minutes max. I'll take you to your house Afterwards and none of this will have happened. You won't remember me or my kingdom. You'll live happily again with no fear and no me. You can even get with... Fionna... Like you wanted to back then... A-all you have to do is...." It hurt so bad to say the things he'd said, it was as if he was ripping a part of himself. Gumball took a shaky breath as he looked down, holding the device tighter as he did so "just look at the centre of the machine and the light will flash, erasing me from you..." He looked back up, admiring the scarlet eyes for the last time. "And you lied to me... I'm not the one with gorgeous eyes... You are... My eyes are disgusting and gut wrenching to look at." He raised the machine up to prepare to use it near Marshall's eyes "I'm k-keeping... the Rose though... Regardless of what you say..." His hands were trembling at how lost and alone he felt at the moment. Only one person knew his true motives, his best friend, his crush, the only one who knew how cruel it is to Be the only one, Marshall Lee Abadeer and even he was about to forget about his existence. Gumball didn't want to do this anymore; he was having second thoughts. Why should he let himself be alone again?! He should just put the leash on Marshall again and just tolerate the stubborn shouts at him  
'But he'll never love you again'  
'I-it's ok.. At least I'll have him..'  
'He HATES you'  
'He's not the first, I can take one more'  
'You're just a monster to him and nothing more.'  
"I'm so sorry..."

Marshall looked at the device and then looked Gumball. He took the other's hand covering the device at the same time. "That won't be necessary. Even if you do, my life is already ruined because of you. Remember, you told me that your servants were making propaganda against me so even if you do erase the memory of what happened and of you, if I put one foot outside who knows perhaps your people would begin to threaten me with torches and crucifixes. I at least want to remember the reason why." Honestly, he didn't want to forget Gumball at all. Damn, after everything that happened Marshall still felt something for him and he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He had always liked him, yes there was a time he had a little crush on Fionna but he had always liked the prince more. He had never liked men until he met Gumball, others can say that he was his first crush on a man in the thousand years he had lived. The confession of the other made him blossom with happiness but he kept repeating in his head that that was not true, that Gumball was just playing with his feelings. But if he really was playing with him, why would he had saved him? ... "I'll just go and that's it." He let go of his hand and threw his legs over the edge of the bed putting his feet on the ground. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you fear." Carefully he stood up holding his side and began searching for the exit. "And don't keep that thing. It's junk, it belongs in the trash..."

"Marshall..." He stopped the other male "those were lies... I didn't do anything like that... Just please, let me do this... I can't, for me and my kingdom..." He took a deep breath and sat the vampire back down, not waiting to get an answer from Marshall anymore. "I love you... Whether you believe or not..." Gumball quickly pressed his lips against Marshall's, knowing that this would be the only time he'll ever be able to actually get a chance to kiss the other -after this, he'll just have to avoid The other so he wouldn't regain his memories. Of course he wouldn't instantly remember Gumball, it would be slow and steady but it's still best to be safe. Unlike the other kiss they had shared, this one had a lot more love and passion for the other, a longing and desire that Gumball truly felt. He didn't let Marshall speak or hesitate as he pressed the button and flashed the erasing light in to Marshall's eyes. The machine only erased Marshall's memories, it didn't make him pass out. As soon as Marshall's memory was erased, he pulled away quickly "I'm so sorry again..." Without any further time wasted, he pressed on to the pressure Point on Marshall's neck, letting him fall back as he just stared at the vampire unconscious before him.   
'You deserve what you're getting...'  
Gumball sighed, before informing butterscotch that he'd be gone for a while -not to long- before personally taking Marshall to his house. He hid Marshall in a bedspread before carrying him on top monochromocorn. Once at the house, Gumball struggled to carry Marshall to his room -but he made it- and laid him on his bed. He gently took off the bed spreading and replaced It with some of Marshall's clothes but before that, he re-cleaned Marshall's wounds, making sure they healed up with out any marks. To be a hundred percent sure that Marshall wouldn't remember him, he neatly scavenged through Marshall's belongings to find anything that would remind Marshall of the prince. He searched hard but he couldn't find the amulet that he'd given Marshall as a gift long time ago. With a defeated sigh, Gumball left with photos and other things of himself, just in time to escape on monochromicorn's back.

It was not long after he left that Marshall woken up with no memory of what happened. It was as if he had awoken from a long sleep. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his head, he had a strange dream but he didn't remember much of it. All he remembered was the color pink and a voice apologizing several times about something. It seemed so familiar that voice but he didn't know from where he had heard it before. He sighed and shrugged not putting much thought into it. He rose from the bed a few later and stretched his arms until his shoulders popped while yawning a bit. He looked around his room and then realized that someone had looked through his things. Someone had entered his house while he slept without permission. Marshall began to check that nothing was missing- or at least the things he remembered -, fortunately everything was there. Who was the one who dared enter his house, luckily nothing was missing so it wasn't too bad. He decided to have a look around his cave in case the intruder was still around. He took a bat with him, just in case if the situation became too difficult. After not finding anyone, the vampire returned inside again and placed the bat aside. He took a black umbrella he had and went outside his house again locking the door after he exit and placed the key in the pocket of his pants that he was wearing now because when he awoke he found himself in his underwear only for some reason. Since he had not found his red striped shirt he donned a black zippered hoodie and a pair of black jeans. The vampire opened his umbrella and put it over his shoulder covering his head protecting him from the sun. It was a beautiful day outside so he decided to leave home for a while. Floating outside his cave he headed over to Fionna's, maybe she knew who had gotten inside his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball thanked his trusty stead for the ride by giving him a day off -warning him to not tell anyone where he'd gone- before walking in to his castle in a depressed state. He still felt like shit and really badly wanted to rest. Tomorrow will be better... right..?  
He was about to head to his room until he remembered about the precious gift, which in turn, forced him to rush to the dungeon and gather it's remains. With some liquid nitrogen he had left, he glued the shattered rose together with the best of his abilities. Sure it clearly looked like it was glued together but it was his and he would forever cherish it. With the now 'fixed' rise and Marshall's clothes, he trudged to his room and placed the clothes hidden in his drawer whilst he placed the rose on display in top one of his shelves. "I'm so sorry...." He whispered softly to the rise as if it were Marshall one last time before laying down on his bed and instantly falling asleep, extremely exhausted.   
Fionna hadn't been doing much, just hanging around with her sister, cake and playing some good ol' BMO. "Come in cake! Final boss and then we finish the whole game!"  
"This is junk, baby face. He's not even taking more than one damage per hit!"

Marshall made it to Fionna's house and floated up to the door and knocked on it three times strong enough for Fionna to hear but not too much to knock down the door. He put his feet on the wooden bridge and waited for them to open the door. While he waited, he looked into the distance enjoying the gentle breeze and scenery. There was a moment that he licked his lips and detected an unusual taste in his mouth, a sweet taste. Where had it come from? He was not the kind of person who often ate sweets. Not that he didn't like them, they were just not his cup of tea. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie.

Fionna heard the knocking and grained loudly, passing her controller to cake to play for her since the game did not pause. "Take over for me cake" she then hopped up, parroting her way to the door where the knock came from before bursting it open "who is I-... MARSHALL!!" She tackled hug the vampire, squeezing the others body into a deathly embrace before swiftly pulling away "oh my glob! What the shmow are you doing here!? Gumball told me you were on some sort of important business trip to the Night-o-sphere and wouldn't let me come after you. But I'm glad you're back! Now we can kick some baddies butts!!" She gave a big smile, slowly calming down from her hype "dude, you wanna play dungeon dragon!! Cake and I are on the last boss!!" She chimed, pulling the vampire inside before he could even answer and dragged him all the way downstairs to the designated area. She plugged in an extra controller and gave it to the demon "here you go!"

Marshall looked at the controller and took it from her then started playing the game. He gave several blows to his opponent but it did not receive enough damage to beat it just yet. "Quick question, who's this 'Gumball' person? " He has been meaning to ask since she mention him. He never took his eyes off from the screen as he spoke. "He’s, like, your friend or something? Boyfriend perhaps? You never mentioned you had a boyfriend before ..." He muttered that last part... to be honest, he felt a bit jealous thinking that because he had a small, tiny, huge crush on the human. Since he didn't remember anything about the prince his heart belonged to Fionna only. The vampire tried to concentrate more on the game than in the thoughts that came to his head like ocean waves.

Once Marshall attacked, it was Fionna's turn "prince Gumball? Prince of the candy kingdom? you two mad at each other again? Jeez guys, I thought you two became best buds again" though her attacks missed when he started questioning her. A dark blush arose her cheeks as she was made Gumball's girlfriend. "B-b-b-boyfriend!?" She put down the controller as she lifted her knees to her chest, resting his head on them. "I wish... I've tried so many times to ask him out but he clearly doesn't like me... He says he's 'too old' for me" she explained as she made air quotation marks with her fingers. "We're just friends now. But why are you asking? You know this..."

'He's not her boyfriend ... I have still have opportunity!'  
"It's the first time I've heard of him. And he's a prince too, eh? Hmm ..."  
'But I'm a king!'  
"Why are you saying I know about this already? It's the first time that you've mentioned it ... " He had stopped playing the game, putting the controller down and had all his attention now focused on Fionna. Marshall was confused, perhaps Fionna was imagining things? "And 'the Kingdom of candy'? Fionna, darling, you're imagining things. Hate to break it to you but such a place does not exist. And, I had a business trip to the Night-o- sphere? I haven't been there in a long time. Who said that either was lying or had a screw loose. " Or both.

Fionna looked at him awfully confused now, was Marshall on some sort of drugs or something? "Dude... We used to have boys’ night every. Day. Until Gumball got busy..." Fionna was utterly confused why Marshall would say such things   
Cake was just as confused as Fionna "I swear you had the hots for the prince not even a week ago, what happen' paste face!?" She asked in her usual slang, not likening where this was going "you haven't been taking any special 'sugars' have you?" She was obviously referring to drugs but due to being overprotective of Fionna, she made it secret.   
Fionna decided it was best not to poke the issue to much "jeez... You two must have had a big fight... Anyways, if you wanna play it like that then alright, there is no Prince Gumball and no candy kingdom, happy?" By now they had lost the boss battle but they hadn't cared much of it since Marshall was acting odd. "Wanna go beat some baddies to clear your mind then?"

Marshall looked at Cake with a frown. "I'm not on any 'sugars' ... "  
'I stopped doing that a long time ago.'  
He handed back the controller to Fionna and headed towards the door where he came in from. "Better not. Perhaps another time, okay? Goodbye, see you guys around." He winked at them and left the tree house. He carelessly floated to a random direction not showing any interest in where he was going he only wanted to be alone for a while to clear his mind for him to be able to think straight. There was a place called the Candy Kingdom which was ruled by a prince named Gumball who Fionna liked... he already didn't like the prince, and he hasn't even met him in person again. Marshall, in the hundreds of years he has lived, had never heard of that kingdom. The Fire Kingdom yes but not of Candy, or that was what he believed. Perhaps he drank too much alcohol before going to bed and, as for result, forgot a few things but that wasn't very likely. Before, he had drunk almost alcohol in the world and had not forgotten a single thing. Something wasn't right...maybe the girls were going insane. Fighting all of those monsters must have really took a toll on them.

Fionna and cake shared concerning glances towards one another, awfully worried about there vampire friend she had grown to care so much about. The two sisters sighed in unison as they started packing everything up, letting BMO go and having his fun. They needed to talk to the taffy royal himself about what had just happened so they picked up the phone and dialled up his number only to hear butterscotch pick it up. She explained what they wanted to know -saying that Marshall's mother had erased His memory because Gumball refused to trade with the night-o-sphere and that Gumball was too busy right now to speak. The two sisters bought the answer and hung the phone up, mentally making a note to help Marshall with this issue whenever they could.   
On the other hand, in the candy kingdom, Gumball had passed out on his work table in his room from guilt. Tears stained his cheeks deeply as bottles of empty booze scattered around him, indicating he'd been drinking. He'd been drinking A LOT more Then usual, the negative and harmful thoughts always swarming through his brain when he'd be awake, the only time he could be at peace was when he was asleep -even then, nightmares would wake him up.

It was late at night already and Marshall still haven't returned to his cave. With his gaze to the night sky, the vampire sat under a tree with his back lying against the trunk. His black umbrella rested at his feet, he didn't need it for now because night had fallen. Marshall reached out and pulled out from his pocket a small rectangular white box and another object but this one was thinner and was made out of glass. It looked fragile, very easy to break. Marshall opened the box and pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He took the lighter and lit it letting the little flame burn the other end of the cigarette between his teeth. Smoking had been his latest addiction that had started a few years ago. He started smoking as a remedy for stress and later as a hobby. He ended up becoming addicted and many do not know. Fionna doesn't know about it either. He doesn't care much if she founds out the truth or not. He had done this for the past few years now and it haven't hurt him so far. He sat there smoking for a while not knowing well what to do now. He didn't want to go home yet. The sun would not rise for a few more hours so there was no reason to rush to return.  
Marshall stood up suddenly, he had an urge to walk. He wondered around for a while not really knowing where he was going. He saw something in the distance which caught his attention. He walked towards it curiosity got the best of him. It was a palace, a Kingdom. Marshall didn't know what to say, was this the place that Fionna was talking about? He had never seen this place before and so he decided to find out of what was this all about. He flew inside the Kingdom and stood on the ground. He began walking around this weird place.

The candy villagers gawked at the being in fear, already having known the other for doing scandalous mischief. Every single one of them moved aside for him to not end up dead or colourless. One of the tinier candies couldn't take it, in the fear of exploding with fear -ironic- it went rushing in to the palace, informing the butler of what happened since she forbade him from entering the prince's room. The maid dismissed the citizen and told him to go inform the rest of the kingdom to stay hidden -to which they obliged instantly.

Gumball's head shot up instantly as the small, butterscotch hands tapped the prince awake. Sharp pain shot through his mind and he cursed under his breath for being woken up from his slumber -now he'd need to take pills to go back to sleep. He was just about to snap at butterscotch when she told him of the situation, causing panic to rise in the wad. He was also informed that the candy kingdom was all going to be hidden so that wasn't of an issue. Gumball told butterscotch to let everyone in the castle to rest as well as he went to go talk to the vampire personally. He put on a long trench coat that covered his nasty, alcohol stained clothes before drenching it with perfume so the vampire wouldn't know he was drinking -forgetting about his breath that still reeked of beer. He did his hair and washed up his face -though, the deep eye bags were visible- before leaving his messy room to go meet the vampire. Even though he'd put in some effort to look decent, his aching hangover and wreck of an emotional state made him look like absolute shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gumball is me, Marshall is a friend


End file.
